Electronic devices provide power to their components using a centralized power source, such as a battery to provide an example. Often times, voltage provided by this centralized power source fluctuates as demand for the power changes. The electronic devices include one or more voltage regulator circuits to ensure a constant, or substantially constant, voltage is being provided to their components. Additionally, the components of the electronic devices can operate at different voltages. The one or more voltage regulator circuits can be used to provide these different voltages to the components of the electronic devices.